umnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemkhavia (A1)
The protectorate of Nemkhavia is the fourth protectorate of the MGPRA1 and is the only outside of the Asia-Pacific Region. It was created from the Socialist Federal Republic of Nemkhavia, which ceased to exist in early October 2010. It is based in Europe, specifically Ireland and Germany, with the Nemkhav capital city of Astor Impora being located some 17,100km away from New Central (A1), the capital of A1. History Nemkhavia was founded on July 31st 2009, by Marka Mejakhansk. It existed for a year and a half, going through many incarnations during that time, some socialist and some alternative. Towards the end of September 2010, it became known that Nemkhavia as the community knew it was a so-called 'fantasy nation'. Following the furore of this revelation, it was decided that Nemkhavia as a one man nation would join A1 and become it's fourth protectorate. Demographics The population of the Protectorate of Nemkhavia is 100% made up of the Mejakhansk Tribe. *Literacy rate - 100% *Average age - 25.5 years old *Average life expectancy male - 76 *Average life expectancy female - 81 *Languages - Australian English, Hiberno English, Irish (Gaeilge), Nemkhav Government The Protectorate is ruled by the Governor, known locally by the Nemkhav title "Tjisna" (which is translated roughly as 'Chief'). Owing to the Protectorate's size, the Governor rules without a cabinet, though there are provisions for one to be created if/when enough citizens are recruited. The current Governor is Marka Mejakhansk Administrative Divisions The Protectorate is divided into "Communes", as is the norm with administrative divisions. There are two Communes at this time, which make up the two main settlement areas of Nemkhavia: *'Astor Impora Commune' - based on the Island of Ireland *'Novomir Commune' - based in Germany Culture Main Article: Nemkhav people The culture of Nemkhavia is a mixture of Irish customs and the unique family structure of the Nemkhav tribes. The Tribes Nemkhav society is broken down into tribes, which are then broken down again into extended families. The head of each tribe is usually the oldest male member of the extended family, but this is merely a ceremonial position for certain duties (such as leading the toast at family feasts and leading the Council of Elders, which is made up of the father of each family). There is a strong tradition of equality, so men and women are deemed to be of equal importance in all situations. There is currently one tribe in the Nemkhav nation at this time, the Mejakhansk Tribe. Music Music plays a huge part in the life and culture of Nemkhavia. Nearly all Nemkhavs are talented in the use of at least one instrument, and in some cases up to as many as five or six. Tuition generally begins at a very young age, with the first born of the family traditionally attempting first the instrument of the parent. Performance is also encouraged from a young age. By far the most popular music among the Nemkhavs is classical, in particular the works of Modest Mussorgsky, Howard Shore, Ludwig Von Beethoven and Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Astor Impora itself is home to a huge collection of classical works, both cds and audio files, along with a large collection of sheet music, headquartered in the vaults of the Old Palace. Category:Protectorates of A1 Category:Nemkhavia Category:Socialist Micronations